


Morning Up on Cloud Nine

by SummerEvening27



Series: If we could just lay under the covers [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, bit of angst, there's a B99 reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEvening27/pseuds/SummerEvening27
Summary: Weeks after Detective Chloe Decker’s poisoning, her civilian consultant goes behind her back and lets her have some much deserved time off. Fluff ensues. Post 2x13 AU.





	Morning Up on Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have three parts. The final part will be a wing reveal AU.
> 
> Gosh it's taken me this long to post a sequel for the first part so I'm kinda of meh how this turned out since I can't write smut (yet) and I need to work on writing dialogue. Nonetheless I'm going to see this through. Let me know how I did!

Detective Decker is very direct when it comes to giving report statements, always objective and to the point. She’s not one to give metaphors; Chloe wouldn’t describe in her logical reports with something she doesn’t believe in.

She grew up nonreligious, but respectful to those who are, so the concepts of Heaven and Hell were close to nonexistent to her. In her father’s funeral, the pain in her chest was too great for the priest’s words, of God and salvation, to register in her ears. But for the past two years she’s been thinking about them a little too much after she’s been partnered up with a man who believes himself to be Satan. 

Chloe hears that word. _Heaven_. Everyone’s heads were bowed down in prayer. She couldn’t bring herself to join them, remaining numb and still. How can she be okay when her dad was forever gone from her life? Before, her faith in God was a slither of a presence; it had been buried from that point on, along with her father. People were coming up to her with their attempts of comfort and condolences. She didn’t believe them but remained polite.

Her partner says such nonsensical stuff her eyes hurt from rolling to the back of her head so many times. For someone who is always telling the truth, he can spew out a lot of crap. Really, she’s had enough bull in one lifetime coming from one guy. But she has come to rely on him, so much so that she doesn’t need to look behind her to know he has her back. For all his weirdness, he’s the one that makes her laugh the most.

He may believe that he really is the Devil, but she can’t. Chloe can believe in Lucifer, what really matters the most, the truth with no metaphors, the moments when she sees the _real_ him.

In the hospital, he hesitated in answering her, and she worried for a second about her appearance. Then she hears him say it for the umpteenth time, but carried out in a deep resonance, like this time it meant something. _Heaven-sent_. Spoken to her with such sweetness and sincerity that had her poison-injected heart beat a little stronger. She can believe him on that.

And recently, her mind conceives it on its own volition. _Heavenly_. She would never say such a thing out loud, if she can help it. But if she had to think of what this past week felt like, it would be a pretty close description.

It’s been a several weeks since her poisoning, and she’s never felt better in getting back to work. Though Lucifer is an unwavering partner, he has complained several times why they haven’t rewarded her a vacation. Chloe would argue back that she doesn’t need a vacation, and then the next moment her body betrays her she had to cover a yawn behind her hand, earning a pointed look from him.

Unsurprisingly, Lucifer being Lucifer, went behind her back and persuaded the Chief to force Chloe on leave after her recovery from poisoning and non-stop weeks of cases in the return of doing something for the Chief of Police.

“Police matters, Detective. Nothing more.” Lucifer quickly said, when he saw Chloe squint at him suspiciously.

In the end, she worked it into a compromise and gave in to a weeklong break. Her vacation started immediately after she was relieved that Friday, and goes back to work on Monday in two weeks. A week of doing nothing, she grumbles; at least, that was her initial thought. Dan promised Chloe he would call her the second they need her.

In a moment of weakness, she calls him. Dan just goes, “Look, Chlo, given time you’re going to be so relaxed you would _hate_ going back to work. Trust me. Treat yourself for once, you deserve it.”

She has no answer to that. Lucifer comes out of nowhere and snatches the phone out of her hand. “Don’t worry, Detective Douche, I’ll make sure the Detective doesn’t sneak into the precinct to bring home paperwork,” and he hangs up.

Lucifer had proposed he stick with her during her break, prompting that if he can’t consult her on catching criminals, he can certainly consult her on how to have a good time. Her glare met his grin.

It had seemed like that. On the first days, she had her phone with her at all times, until the days went by without a single emergency and then was gradually forgotten.

Chloe could have taken the suggestions of spending her vacation outside of Los Angeles, but she wants to enjoy it closer to home, where her family and friends are. She gets to enjoy more time with Trixie when she’s not at school, getting longer story times each night. The girls have another night out. Ella and Linda wants the details about her and Lucifer, Maze pesters her about the sex. She has nothing to say about the latter yet.

In that entire week, she had spent time with Lucifer in one form or another every single day. It was actually her daughter’s idea to join Lucifer to Monopoly Night. She watched her kid and her kind-of boyfriend banter back and forth, finding the whole thing endearing. He’s warming up to Trixie, though Chloe knows he’ll never admit it. With too much to drink, she somehow manages to drunk dial him and he came crashing the party to escort her home, the girls whistling and catcalling at them on their way out.

“This is the second time I’ve done this, the first time you were completely out of it. Now I’m certainly sure you’re doing this on purpose,” he says softly as he settles her under the covers.

The alcohol in her system gave her the same nerve on that embarrassing night she’s thrown herself at him. But this time, intoxicated or not, she is very sure she wants this as she failingly tugs his arm to get him in bed with her.

“Then why are you pulling away when I finally want you back?” she slurs playfully. His answer was barely a whisper before her eyes close shut.

She finds him in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she comes downstairs, and even prepared a cure for her a raging hangover. She had already forgotten the last thing he said last night. 

Chloe and Lucifer spend most of their time together at his penthouse, where it’s only just the two of them. She hasn’t seen any strangers or strippers or stripper stewardesses at his place since that night. At her apartment, all occupants are usually out for the day; and with Chloe having free time, the ringing silence in the empty home is too much for her. Lucifer would come barging in without permission and fills that void with his vivacity.

He tries teaching her songs other than _Heart and Soul_ on his piano, but she keeps getting mesmerized from the beautiful songs he plays, his graceful fingers dancing on each key. And she definitely wasn’t concentrating when he puts an arm around her to guide her hands with his through each note. He’s so close, chin on her shoulder, whispering instructions to her ear, though she doesn’t take in any word he’s saying. When it’s time to play on her own, her fingers drift above the keys, mind completely blank, then naturally plays the familiar childish tunes again. It earned her an exasperated groan from Lucifer, yet a huge grin splits his face.

“Can’t you play any other bloody song than that?! Honestly, Detective, I’m surprised they didn’t fail you.” He tries to sound serious, but he can’t hold back his chuckles. She slaps his arm, laughing along.

She sees the painting for the first time when she asks him why there aren’t any doors in his penthouse save for the ones to his bathroom and elevator. It was a stupid question now that Chloe asked it aloud. Of course this man doesn’t attempt to hide his privates when he likes to strip naked in front of people almost weekly.

But Lucifer actually hesitates in answering. His voice uncharacteristically small.

“Doors are…Hellish imprisonments. Literally. The one time I’ve been trapped behind a door, the nightmare kept repeating over and over. I was stuck in my own guilt and I couldn’t get out. It felt like it went on for an eternity, I didn’t know how long I was in there until my mother had to come get me.”

His eyes were full of the same familiar haunting behind them again. Chloe hadn’t meant to go down that road. She looks to where he’s gazing and there, hanging on the wall, is an awful painting of a mermaid with a clown’s face. She wonders why he would want to have that in his home.

Lucifer is still staring at the painting as if it’s making him relive that horrible memory. Chloe tries to imagine Lucifer as a little boy, cramped inside a dark enclosed space, punished for something that was out of his control.

“Lucifer?” she asks, moving to hold his hand, needing him to snap out of it.

It works. He looks to her and blinks. He exhales, coming back to her, and he thumbs the back of her hand. The shadows recedes from his eyes, replaced by the gentle brown she’s grown to adore, as if Chloe touching him, her presence, keeps him anchored. She squeezes his hand, wordlessly promising she’ll be there as long as he needs her.

An idea pops into her head. She grins. Her and Trixie hadn’t done that in a while, they’ll certainly do it again, maybe invite Lucifer too when he wants to stay over.

“Where do you keep all your blankets and pillows?”

He squints adorably at her in confusion, her grin only widens.

Someday she’ll ask about the painting, just not today.

And so they made a big mass of expensive silky blankets and pillows in front of his flatscreen, foregoing the blanket fort for next time when they do it with Trixie. She expects Lucifer to pop in another movie, but he chose a TV show about a police sitcom. She’s not sure she wants to watch actors play cop. Sometimes they get stuff wrong, and Chloe worries that she’ll look for mistakes on police proceedings than actually enjoy herself. She does eventually when she finds the humor hilarious, while Lucifer does his occasional commentary as usual. She giggles at some of them, until he says something about what their own sex tape would be called.

He didn’t shut up after she hit his face with a pillow. It escalated from there and a pillow war was declared, though it shouldn’t have been considered a war when they’re laughing so hard they couldn’t really get a good hit on each other. It ended with a draw when the next episode started. Thankfully his pillows aren’t stuffed with feathers so there was no bothering in cleaning up.

She wakes with her embracing his head, his cheek pressed right at her heart. The night air is comfortably cool, the stars twinkling from outside and city lights gleaming from below. They were crowded in pillows, several blankets covering their forms. Chloe gently scratches his scalp, imagining for a moment she and Lucifer were high above the sky lying on fluffy clouds. She closes her eyes, not particularly tired, but wanting to stay in this moment a little longer.

It’s safe to say that this week has been…heavenly.

Just like on the morning of the very last day. The sun rises from outside, Lucifer’s shirtless chest is burning hot on top of hers, Her body is screaming with pleasure, Lucifer is marking kisses on her neck, her chest, her stomach. Chloe moans his name, she holds him there by his hair.

It’s too much. She opens her eyes and her vision actually blurs for a moment. Her mind is foggy until she feels warm hands tickling her sides. Chloe squints to find Lucifer right where he still is. She was about to ask why he stopped when they lock eyes, he winks at her and settles his chin on top of her stomach. The sharpness of his scruff jolts her into reality. It wasn't like those other times where she's having a really good dream with Lucifer in it only to wake up alone in bed, he's still here and it's happening for real.

Well, except that she isn’t naked. She’s still in the pajamas she packed whenever she’s sleeping over at Lucifer’s place, and he hadn’t stripped her, only riding up her shirt and exposing her stomach, she can still feel the hot kisses he marked there. 

“Morning, love. Good dream?”

She’s caught up in the act, maybe even called out his name too, and can only nod, unashamed.

He plays the ties on her pajama pants. “May I?”

A swift nod this time.

He smirks, and quickly unties the knots and pulls down her pants and underwear.

Chloe moans when he kisses her there and goes back to closing her eyes, throwing her head back. She spreads her legs further apart.

Afterwards, she heavily tries to catch her breath. Lucifer teasingly takes one last lick and Chloe recoils back and squeaks at the sensitivity, she lost count of many orgasms he gave her.

He's cleaning her mess down there when she comes to a realization.

Chloe had learned in their early partnership that Lucifer wasn’t a morning person. After he finally got his own phone, she would wake him up in an inhumanly hour, until one time she heard through the call that he wasn’t alone in his bed. That opted her to just text him. He somehow manages to come in on time or several minutes late with an extravagant beverage in hand for her for his tardiness.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the wake up call, but why are you up?" she asks him when he's done tying her pants back up and comes to lay down beside her.

“Whatever do you mean?” he replies, amused, curling a lock of her hair around his finger.

“I mean why are you up before me? We both know you hate waking so damn early.”

Lucifer throws his head back and laughs. “I think the vacation high has just gotten to you, darling. The day you decided to sleep in late is the day you get to go back to work tomorrow.”

Everything comes back now. Chloe groans and buries her head under her pillow. _Now_ she’s fully awake. “Oh God, _no_.” Her body aches in protest at the thought of getting up. How could it possibly slip her mind? Has she enjoyed the time so much that that she didn’t notice it pass by so quickly?

“I'm certain He'll not do anything about it. Now, why don’t I prepare you a bath and while you’re enjoying yourself I go make us brunch. And then we can go all out and do whatever you want,” she hears him say.

Chloe opens one eye to peek at him. "Yeah?"

He smiles down at her. “That’s why you have me, darling, to teach you to live in the moment.”

Ever since her poisoning, Chloe never really stopped to think about herself. She buried herself back into her work, as if she could bury the fact that she almost died somewhere far away and just forget about it. But she couldn't. She had nightmares about her guts boiling and melting into acid. The stress was getting to her. And Lucifer saw through that, and planned the whole vacation to get her to relax. Pushing her to get drunk with her girlfriends, letting Trixie drag him into playing Monopoly with them, telling seriously bad puns more than usual to get her to laugh, those peaceful quiet nights they shared together. All of it, they were for her. And she hasn't had a single nightmare in all that time now that she thought about it. 

And when he said they can do whatever _she_wanted, she knew he meant it. And she wants to spend their final day being taken care of by her boyfriend.

"Okay."

She never wants to leave this tub, leaving would mean she has to face the reality of going back to the precinct tomorrow. And as much as she enjoyed every second of her vacation, almost wishes to have one more day, Chloe has to admit that she’s been itching all that time to get back in the field. The prospect of tomorrow both saddens and excites her.

What could have made this time off even better is if Lucifer had taken her on a date. A real date, that will eventually lead to either his bed or hers (but preferably his). But he hasn’t said or did anything, even after texting her with the whole ‘‘sleeping’ together again’ thing, which both frustrates and confuses her. Sure, he did those sweet little things for her: cooking her breakfast when she woke up hungover, swapping her bland coffee with a seasonal beverage even though they’re not currently working, putting on a silly police show which was his weird way of letting her feel less ‘worksick’. He complains that she works too much, but he does know how much her job means to her. And now preparing her a hot bath in his tub. If she believes that he’ll make today the best day, well, she can’t bring herself to stop him.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a cough. Chloe opens her eyes to find Lucifer putting down a bottle of wine and two glasses at the sink. Sitting on the rim of the tub, he looks down at her; he's wearing his robe and remains shirtless, his pants hanging low on his hips. And one in each hand, he presents her two colorful stones.

“Twilight or Big Blue?”

Chloe smirks up at him. She raises her hand between her two choices, directly pointing her finger at his chest.

Lucifer is unfazed, his eyes glimmering. “Excellent choice, love. Sex Bomb it is, then.”

She laughs. “Are you now?”

“You’d be surprised of how much of an aphrodisiac I am, darling.”

Though her body is yielding to the cool soapy pool, her eyes droop for another couple hours of sleep, she manages to admire at Tall, Dark and Handsome that is definitely _her boyfriend_. The lights in the bathroom are dim, but they catch the curls of his hair, his too perfect smile, and his eyes that are looking at just her. Her boyfriend – the words dance around her mind over and over, reveling in calling him _hers_ – _her boyfriend _of sex and intimacy, seduction and captivation, metaphors and truths.

“Get in the tub and keep surprising me.”

He does what she says without hesitation. He even gives her a bit of show in unbuttoning his pants, a slight swaying in his hips and she’s shamelessly enjoying the show, until he’s wears nothing but his boxers, and gets in with her.

He sits across from her and chooses a bath bomb for them. Soon the water is colored in lustrous blue and the room smelling of ocean, reminiscing sweet kisses on the beach.

They stay like that for a while, until something pinches her thigh. She squeaks, and then sees his shit-eating grin.

She feels Lucifer’s hands grip her ankles and drags her toward him. Chloe goes along until she climbs in his lap and kisses the living daylights out of him.

If she were to be convinced for a second that Heaven might exist, she’ll wave it off like she’s always done her entire life. And besides, soaking in an oceanic bathtub with her boyfriend is better.


End file.
